Retuning, coming back and remembering
by Kataan
Summary: SONG FIC ONE SHOT


AN hey guys this is a song fic so get out your maroon five cd's and put it on SHE WILL BE LOVED. Kataan and Spider monkey bows ENJOY.

**Retuning coming back and remembering.**

A small ten year old clung to her mother as she was dragged down a tunnel. the same tunnel like every other night, always end up leaving and never coming back, always looking ahead and never turning back. "Chihiro, don't cling you will make me trip" her mother said, glancing down at the scared child. Chihiro loosened her grip and carried on walking, stumbling along the dark tunnel. They arrived at the end of the tunnel and looked at the car "Is this some kind of joke?" Chihiros father yelled, wiping the fallen leaves off his blue car. "Come on lets go or we will miss the movers" Chihiros mother announced grabbing Chihiros hand and pulling her to the back door and....

Chihiro shot up in a cold sweat, panting. She glanced at the clock and with a jolt realized it was almost the anniversary of her return: 10 years since she'd visited the spirit world. She whipped her hand over her forehead and scanned the room she was in. "It was just a dream" Chihiro whispered still gasping. She threw the covers off her bed and swinging her legs over the satin sheets slid onto her feet, standing firmly on the old wooden floor. Using her hands she pushed off the bed and walked to the balcony door, opening it and stepping outside into the darkness with the moon as the only source of light.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

The cold night breeze blew across her face. Slightly shivering she put her hands on her shoulders hugging herself for warmth. She walked closer to the edge, then forgetting how cold she was she put her hands on top of the railing. "So the same dream, the same freaking dreams that I have had for the past eight years. Why wont it just get out of my head, why wont I just forget, WHY!" Chihiro asked the night sky "Why are you torturing me so, If I cant be with you, why do you keep reminding me about what I cant have" she pleaded with the darkness, still looking up at the sky. She shut her eyes tight and turned her head away from the sky with tears spilling down her cheeks "Why do you haunt me so, why cant I just move on" Chihiro whispered. She sank down to the floor sobbing, "I want to forget but at the same time I cant" she whispered, hugging herself. She smiled "I am not meant to forget" Springing up, she dashed in the direction of her room, through the imprisoning glass doors that separated her from the world.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

She ran silently down the winding driveway to the ancient garden gate. Flinging it open, she laughed; "I am not meant to forget!" she cried, gently shutting the gate and running down the path, past the myriads of tiny shrines, towards the field. Walking across the huge field she as the moonlight as her guide she came closer to a sparkling river. Chihiro walked to the edge, kneeling down she put her hand in the river gliding her fingertips over the clear surface. A shadow watched her from the trees; "Time to keep my promise" The dark figure whispered to himself.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

She moved her legs from underneath her and placed them in front of her letting them dangle over the rivers bank. "I never was meant to forget and I don't think I ever will" Chihiro whispered once again, to no one in particular. Chihiro looked up at the night sky admiring the starry heavens. She closed her eyes, sighing, slowly leant back and rested on the green grassy field that she had walked across.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

A dark shadow glided quietly up to the resting figure, whose steady breathing seemed to calm the new arrival. Swishing water created a soothing sound as it raced to its destination. She listened to the familiar sound. It reminded her of a dragon cutting through the skies' winds like a sharp blade swishing through the air, as if someone was trying to wield it.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

She shivered once, more bringing her arms up to her shoulders, and rubbing them gently she heard footsteps. She slowly got up and looked around, not seeing anything she looked across the wide river as if she was waiting for it to tell her something.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

"She looks so peaceful" He thought to himself and smiled, getting nearer to the unwary girl who had still not noticed the figure coming closer to her. He took off the coat he had on and slipped it over her shoulders.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Surprisingly she did not turn around to see who it was, nor did she get a fright. She smiled, still looking straight across the river "I knew you would come". The shadower sat down next her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "I made a promise that I had to keep" He replied putting his chin on her shoulder and taking in the scent of her hair. He moved his face and looked in the direction that she was looking, surprised at the beautiful view. " I knew you would," She said. He smiled and looked at her "I returned, Chihiro, and I am here to stay" He kissed her gently placing his hands around her waist and pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled herself closer.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

* * *

The end

Thanx guys my FRIEND help me write this her name is UNKNOWN but u can call her spider monkey.

THANX TO VELF AND AUQA AUN SHINE FOR EMAILING ME THEY ARE BOTH GOOD AUTHORS SO READ THEIR STORIES

Apologies GUYS I haven't been able to upload in like a month because it didn't work so finally I can so thanx to those people who cared

AND LAST BUT AND NOT LEAST MY FRIEND VERYSHORTMIDGET for correcting my spelling


End file.
